


And All Existence Is Fire

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-03
Updated: 2006-07-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Observations of Archer as he tries to escape the exploding Xindi superweapon. 3.24 "Zero Hour" Episode Tag.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Beta'd by **MisterB** , who challenged me to write it.  


* * *

And All Existence Is Fire

Existence is adrenalin. Hope. Fear. Existence.

Existence narrows. Fire... Platform... Countdown... Melded. Focus is a single point. 

Have to escape. Have to run. All else is without meaning. All else without existence.

Time stretches to infinity. Warps. Distorts. Existence in slow motion.

Time. How much time? A minute? Seconds? Less? Donâ€™t know. Just run.

Existence distorts. Distance is unfathomable. How far? How long? Keep running.

There... Almost there! Please... 

Existence is heat. Heat roars inward.

Adrenalin burns within. Fire burns without.

Fire. Pain. Fire and pain. The very air explodes.

And all existence is fire, as existence fades to black...


End file.
